


fragments of the past (do they pave the road to the future?)

by Lunar_Eclipse48



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Possible Character Death, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse48/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse48
Summary: Ello!So I decided that backstories were pog and went, "Why not make my life infinitely harder and write backstories for each member of the Dream SMP? So yeah, here we are.I appreciate comments and kudos <3 supportive criticism appreciated
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. the shard in which you see the duality of life

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy backstory first because why not. Focuses on Cat and Mellohi. Very short because I can't write.

Cat was a pleasing music disc. It was full of tiny bursts of sound, like fireflies.   
Mellohi was quite different- somber and sad. If his favorite music discs were paintings, Cat would be one of those abstract paintings, while Mellohi would be a dark watercolor. 

The first disc he found was Cat. 

“Phil! Phil! What is that?”

The mysterious object was a flat, round disc, with a bright, shimmering green in the middle.

“This is called a disc, Tommy. Discs can play music when put into a jukebox.”

His father slipped the round object-  _ a disc _ \- into the brown box. The sound-

The sound was like blinking lights. On, then off again. It made Tommy’s heart lift and the corners of his mouth turn upwards.

“Phil! I love it! It’s so pogchamp!”

Phil laughed. “You can have it if you want, Tommy.”

And that was the story of Cat. 

But all good things must come to an end.

The second disc he found was Mellohi.

“Phil, don’t leave. Please.”

“Techno and Wil can take care of you, Tommy-”

“I don’t want Techno or Wil. I-”

_ “I want you.” _

Phil looked at him, eyes shining. Were those- were those tears?

“Tommy, here.”

  
Phil held out another disc- this time with a muted purple middle.

“Tommy, I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

And both parent and son choked back their tears as the door closed between them.

Tommy slid the new disc into the jukebox like he had seen Phil do many times before.

The sound- it was controlled at first.

But then the control of the disc slipped away and finally, Tommy burst into tears.

Two halves of a whole. Happy and sad. Free and restrained. Exciting and dark.

Cat and Mellohi.


	2. the shard in which fires burn brightest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Arson Niki pog! That is all.

Niki Nihachu always loved fire. Even as a kid, with Dream and Tubbo, she had reveled in the brightness and warmth of it. 

“Dream, what is that?”

“That’s fire.”

“It’s so warm!”

“Come on, Niki, we have to go now.”

She had stood there, staring at the newfound thing called fire.

She had used the fire to bake bread and cake and cookies.

“Tubbo! Tubbo! Taste these!”

Tubbo took a bite. “They’re so good, Niki.”

“Thanks!” Niki beamed, hugging her little brother close.

But fire is destructive as it is warm.

“Fungi- Fungi’s dead?”

_ I want revenge. _

Tubbo had shown her how to be nice, warm, wholesome and caring.

But Dream had shown her how to light a match.

Niki rarely got angry.

But when she did, you were going to hope her enemies made it out alive.

Because fire is as destructive as it is warm.


	3. the shard in which masked creatures are revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream backstory pog

Dream and his mask were always inseparable. The mask went everywhere he went, always obscuring his face.

Sometimes, he wondered if someone cared what was under the mask.

Sometimes, he wondered if someone cared.

He would push away these thoughts and continue working, whether on walls or prisons or weapons. The mask gives me power, he thought. It gives me information that they don’t have. It gives me an advantage.

Occasionally, he wanted to take off the mask. To just walk into L’manburg without his mask.

But it was far too late.

“Dream?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever considered not lying to us?”

“What do you mean?”

“George and I have been patient. We support you. But you never supported us!”

Dream thought a lot about moral issues. He thought a lot about the boys named Tubbo and Tommy.

He wondered if it was cruel to punish them. Cruelty was something he often thought about. He wondered if separating the two was cruel.

_ Oops, forgot he doesn’t care. _

Dream also thought a lot about manipulation. He thought about controlling others a lot. Sometimes, he wondered if he was controlling his friends and the people he wanted to protect.

_ You know, as long as they’re safe, they’re fine! Right? _

Guess what? He would do anything to protect his family.

Even if it meant going against gods.

Even if it meant facing his darkest fears.

Even if it meant tearing others’ families apart.

  
He would do  **_anything._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! Dream backstory? Is this even a backstory? Oops, forgot I don't care. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Constructive criticism is also very helpful!
> 
> Also, I want to start a fic about the sisters (Drista, Lani, Techno's sister)...should I do it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Supportive criticism appreciated because I can't write lol.
> 
> <3


End file.
